


Heavy Needs

by SkaddleMcPaddle



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Butt Slapping, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaddleMcPaddle/pseuds/SkaddleMcPaddle
Summary: For awhile, Rhino's had trouble with his energy levels. The day someone notices is the day he is given a solution.





	Heavy Needs

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack at writing and smut in years, tell me how I did.

“ **Revoke the frailties of flesh. Let us in.** ”

 

The message shook in the back of his head, angry yet pleading. Amidst the violence of the cleansing, Rhino stopped for a moment, clenching his fists. Gore caked out from between his fingers and fell, landing with a wet clap on the soiled steel floor. The infested Grineer shuddered on the floor in it’s death throes as the tenno stepped over it, his feet leaving imprints in the remains.

A gentle hand gripped his shoulder, picking up the slouching behemoth. Another tenno in their resplendent white carrying a rifle came up behind him. Her golden headdress gleamed in the sickly yellow light of the hallway as she moved Rhino to the wall, letting him drop to the floor. Nyx stowed her weapon before moving her hand in front of Rhino’s face, waving back and forth. She put up a cautious thumbs-up and cocked her head. A feeling of worry came into his head, and Rhino nodded to Nyx. She pulled back and moved on, leaving him to slouch against the wall as she cleared the way forward.

Rhino sat there for a while, his vision wavering. Control was not his strong suit, and this mark wasn’t helping. The bile that threatened to explode from inside him was crushing his insides, threatening to tear him apart from the inside if he didn’t let it out himself, and the psychic emanations from the horror they were hunting was exacerbating the issue. The smaller infested cretins couldn’t supply the release he needed, even when he relinquished his weapons and took to them like a mad beast, and now he was alone, cradling his head like a helpless child. Sickness crept through his body, and he held himself desperately, fearing the coming craze. Blood and viscera clung to him like a second skin, and Rhino half-blended in with the mess.

The hallway door shifted open, and another individual lumbered through, dripping with just as much gore as Rhino. Her lithe, orange figure glowed from her unsheathed talons as she stomped through the hallway. Rhino glanced at her only momentarily, yet that was enough to garner her attention in turn. They met gazes, and Valkyr stopped, examining the fell brute before her. His arms were at his side now, and flesh slowly trickled down his chest and arms like mud. He lay there like the corpses that lay next to him, the one’s she knew he had made, weak and unmoving except the clenching of his fists and the head that looked to her.

Another second, and she crossed her arms, tapping her claws against her bicep and putting her weight on one leg as she glowered at Rhino. The message was clear, but Rhino hadn’t the will to respond, much less get up.

Valkyr shifted and rolled her shoulders, producing an audible crack as she moved aggressively toward Rhino. She sheathed her claws and grabbed the slumped Tenno and swiftly brought him to his feet, pushing his back to the wall. She took his hand and held them, curling her fingers through his and forming a fist. She raised their hands in front of Rhino’s face and shook them, and Rhino felt another message in his head. The noise was visceral and furious, seeking violence, and Rhino was stunned for moment. The acid coursing through him neutralized, and the frenetic pounding in his head calmed. He became acutely aware of his squad-mate’s hands linked with his own, and he felt weak, yet different than before.

Before long, though, Valkyr stepped back, placing her hands on her hips as she waited for Rhino. He did so slowly, shaking his shoulders and flinging gore about him like a Kubrow drying itself. Valkyr’s sternness did not leave, but her intensity dissipated, and she took a hand to guide Rhino forward out of the hallway toward their objective.

* * *

 

Rhino found himself trailing Valkyr slowly, trudging through the wasted remains that Nyx had left behind as they slowly sizzled and decomposed. The two took a set of stairs downward through a rocky room and into a conjoining ventilation shaft, emerging through a ceiling into an untarnished storage room. The exit door glowed a soft orange as Nyx interacted with a control console beside it, flanked by another tenno, twiddling her thumbs as she paced. Opposite the door, a small squad of Grineer survivors rested in the flickering light. Some of their gazes flitted to the emergent tenno, but most were ambivalent.

The feathered tenno rushed past Valkyr to Rhino, placing her hands on his shoulders and gripping them. The accompanying message bore a light voice that asked of his wellbeing, and Rhino brushed it off with a wave of his hand. He has ready, more than ready now, to continue the mission. Zephyr handed him a weapon, the sidearm that he had so carelessly discarded earlier. It was burned and scuffed, but functional. Rhino holstered it without another thought and moved before the door. He could feel the heat building up again, slower this time, though he still found his hand shaking. Rhino pressed the thumb of his opposite hand into his palm, tracing the creases and wrinkles of the soft material. The release he needed was yet to come, but the fire inside him was satisfied for now. Thoughts flitted through his mind of the tenno his team had been assigned with, her shape flashing in his vision momentarily.

The door opened in a hiss of steam as Nyx patted his back, already guiding the Grineer fire team past him. Zephyr sprinted past in a rush of turbulence as Rhino shook himself of his train of thought. His hands shook as he clenched again, trying to force the tremors down as he pulled out his sidearm. His fingers spasmed, though, and the weapon fell to the ground with a clatter. Rhino vocalized, a deep metallic groan emanating from his chest as grabbed his wrist.

A hand retrieved the weapon from the floor and pressed it to Rhino’s chest. Looking up, he saw Valkyr once again beaming intensity into his face, her aura of heat burning into his core. There was no message this time as she stared into him, waiting for his own hands to take the gun. Rhino’s thoughts turned hazy as he stared back, his arms relaxing as she bored into his soul. He fumbled for his weapon, opting to holster it once again.

Valkyr disengaged after a moment, stepping out into the cavern before them as she unslung a massive rifle and cocked it. The tenno sauntered out, pausing to look back at the trembling mess watching her so pointedly. Rhino hesitated but stepped out and followed her like a lost puppy as she took the lead.

The path was well-worn and snaked through the asteroid facility room to room. The objective lay in the drilling pit in the center of the base, a cavernous room with a massive abyss carved into it’s center. The fire team and the two tenno made swift work clearing the path up ahead, corpses littering the way as Rhino and Valkyr stalked forward.

The heat continued to build in Rhino as his vision drilled into the back of Valkyr’s head, his legs moving on their own as he introspected. His insides boiled, but instead of the washing acid that threatened to burst from him before, it was a rising conflagration that ran rampant through his guts. His vision drifted, tracing the curve of Valkyr’s spine as she strode forward, her stance tall and proud and her head held high. Lower Rhino’s focus drifted, running over the defined, wiry musculature of her form. He stopped at the base of her spine, transfixed by the rhythm of her hips. His head followed the bouncing strut of her pace, Rhino himself barely cognizant.

A closed fist spun Rhino around before he could react, and two hands clasped his waist and shoulder, spinning him through the air in an arch and onto his stomach. His tremendous bulk landed with a denting clap, and he found his hands pinned behind his back. Clawed fingers grabbed his head and yanked his vision upwards to meet the piercing gaze of Valkyr, radiating fire.

She retreated from his vision, and Rhino was yanked to his feet from the armpits. He received a swift kick to the butt and stumbled forward. He was fully awake now, stirred from his drunken stupor. He dared not look behind him, unholstering his pistol with shaky hands and marching forward. Rhino’s embarrassment flooded him like a salty monsoon, quelling his furnace and focusing his mind. He brought up his objective marker. Only another 200 meters through the maze of tunnels. Battle would be upon them soon.

* * *

 

Rhino emerged from a stairwell before an open doorway, catching up to the rest of the team. The Grineer were kneeling behind a railing before a massive cavern, surveying the area and talking amongst themselves in their own tongue. They passed each other ammunition, grenades, anything they had, mostly to the single woman in white armor that towered amongst them. Her weapon cranked angrily as she loaded it, nodding to the rest of her team as she braced the gun on the railing. They followed her lead, resting their weapons on the railing in a line alongside her, watching the cavern before them.

Behind them, Nyx, Zephyr, and Valkyr surveyed the area while Rhino stood behind them, tensing his hands. His gun didn’t feel right sitting in his palm, and he stowed it once again. He shook momentarily with barely controlled energy. His mind knew to stay cool, but his body simmered, and he found himself stomping forward past his team. The Grineer paid him no heed, steady in their positions, and the rest of the team followed him, weapons drawn and at the ready.

Rhino’s old heart jackhammered in his chest, and blood buzzed in his ears. The release was so close, he just needed to identify the target, and then he’d be free again. His steps echoed through the massive chamber, empty and cold. Nyx and Zephyr trailed at a distance, but Valkyr was right up behind him, shouldering her massive rifle. Rhino moved to the lip of the massive drilling hole in the center of the cavern and peered in. It was dark, too dark for his light, and he worried momentarily that they followed the wrong path.

Immediately, movement registered in the corner of Rhino’s vision. Something shifted in the shadows, barely gleaming light off something metallic, and something screamed in his mind.

A massive claw struck the wall of the pit and dragged up a pestilent mass of flesh and steel. The massive Infested creature bellowed, and before Rhino could move, the monstrosity leapt from the pit, pulling Rhino through its arc and back onto the floor. He couldn’t make out the exact form, but it was vaguely quadrupedal, and the remnant of some poor Grineer’s head hung loosely from the undercarriage of the monster.

A force violently tugged Rhino out from under the Phorid manifestation, churning a rut through the dirt under him. He looked up, seeing Valkyr retract a long cable into the gauntlet as she unleashed her talons and hummed with power. She shook with fury and unleashed a terrible scream. Rhino lay perplexed for a second. He’d never seen another Tenno capable of any vocalizations. Her voice carried something familiar, a tone, a sense of dread that Rhino knew very well.

Before Rhino could contemplate any further, Valkyr shot off like a bat out of hell, screaming bloody murder as she punched her claws into the closest bit off flesh she could get her hands on. Rhino saw his chance, kicking himself off the stone floor and closing his fists. For the first time that day, he allowed the bile that had been churning inside him to come up. His throat singed as he roared, shaking the floor, and briefly attracting the attention of the Phorid. Its front was mangled and bloody, hunks of meat carved out of the surface and the steel plates melded to it gouged and torn. It paid no heed, however, bucking Valkyr frantically as she clung to its face, holding on with one claw buried in its body and the other pumping repeatedly into it, gouts of blood and viscera exploding out with each impact. Valkyr herself was lost completely to her craze, screeching and cackling in a disturbingly human voice.

Rhino lowered his stance and charged, his legs pumping and smashing his footprints into the stone floor. He accelerated instantly, smashing into the face of the monster with a squelch. He wrapped his hands around anything he could, torn muscle and melted plating, and Phorid roared. It pushed back, Valkyr now on top of it ripping pieces out of its back. Rhino dug in his heels, groaning in his guttural voice.

Rhino punched his hand back into the creature, eliciting a yelp, and stomped forward. In the corner of his vision, he saw Valkyr slide off the side of the creature and move behind it. Suddenly, Phorid collapsed, it’s forelegs splayed on the stone in front of it. Rhino immediately grabbed its legs and held it down. A message entered his head, commanding him to pull.

Rhino laughs in his monstrous tone, pulling the feet of the monster and stepping back. It rises off the floor, screaming and thrashing. He throws his head back and screams, his ribs shaking and dust falling from the ceiling. His voice echoes around the chamber, drowning out everything else, but he can feel something giving, the pulling getting easier. Phorid spasmed and vomited, ejecting green bile over Rhino’s chest. It sizzled, pitting Rhino’s beige armor, but he felt nothing. He was lost to the craze he had fended off for so long, and every action Phorid made only excited him further. His bloodlust would be sated.

With a deafening yell, Rhino pulled with renewed vigor, and the front half of Phorid tore off with a volley of viscera. Rhino dropped the spasming carcass and beat his chest, screaming to the heavens. Blood spattered all over his body as he spread his arms and soaked in the gore. His chest heaved in his satisfaction, his breath sputtering as he collapsed on his behind, sitting in the growing pool of blood. He panted, resting an arm on his knee, surveying the mess he made. The fore-half had expired, and a trail of stringy guts and tissue linked it to the rear. It lay still, pooling blood underneath the form of Valkyr.

Rhino was taken aback. Valkyr shuddered and convulsed, holding herself desperately. Now that he had stopped screaming, he could hear her staggered breaths, panting heavily as blood slicked down her body. She seemed to be enjoying herself as much, if not even more so, than Rhino. Her hand ran from her side to her stomach, trailing down as her head reared back and she howled. Rhino felt himself moving, rising slowly, and stepping towards her. His hands rose, shaking as they aimed for her waist.

Before he could go any further, the Grineer fire team sprinted past, breaking Rhino out of his trance. They yelled at each other as they made for a set of stairs at the far end of the cavern. Valkyr froze momentarily, then her hands drifted back to her sides. Her gaze locked with Rhino’s, her head tilting up only slightly. She bored into his being with the same intensity from before, but it carried a different tone, a different heat this time. Rhino’s gut filled with burning need as his hands slowly rose once again. He felt hazy and light-headed as his palms contacted her body, electricity shooting through his arms and up his spine. Valkyr shuddered, taking Rhino’s hands in her own, but moving them away from her body. She stepped back, looking Rhino up and down one last time before she turned away to follow the Grineer.

Rhino stood there, frozen. His bowels had calmed, but instead of the calm warmth he was used to, he felt cold and empty.

A tentative hand fell on his shoulder. Nyx came up, briefly flicking viscera off his shoulder and patting him. A feeling of thankfulness came over him, and he nodded stiffly. Zephyr sidled past him and gave him a brief thumbs-up, then waving the two of them to follow her. The two took off, trusting that Rhino would catch up as usual.

Alone in the echoing cave. Rhino’s thoughts ran wild. Images of Valkyr’s form flitted through his mind, echoing some sick need that dug its way out of the cold recesses of his heart. Her figure in positions he’d never seen, much less imagined, and her voice cooing breathily in his ears.

White hot flame filled his belly, and Rhino panicked. It smoldered, but it didn’t try forcing its way out of his throat. This time, it wound up upon itself, a tight ball of lead sitting in his stomach. It didn’t hurt, yet he still felt the same need for release as his rage. There was none to be found here, however, with his quarry split upon the ground and the rest of the team cleansing the lesser invaders. Rhino called Ordis, confirming the extraction location, and setting off.

* * *

 

Rhino froze before the door to extraction. Before him stood Valkyr, arms crossed and her back against the door. It glowed red, locked. Rhino watched as Valkyr squeezed her bicep, staring back into Rhino as he meekly stepped forward. He tentatively stepped to her left but staggered back as her intense heat washed over him in a rush.

Valkyr stepped forward, firmly grasping Rhino’s hand. He stumbled along as she led him away from extraction and toward a fork in the road. Rhino’s heart stuttered, and his fire danced in his throat once more.

Valkyr strode through an open door and yanked Rhino past her, pushing him into the storage room. He stumbled inside as the door slid shut and locked with a click. He turned around, seeing Valkyr clenching her fists and tensing, shaking. A shaky breath escaped her as she glowered at Rhino, red light erupting from her fingers.

Rhino’s mind barely registered her movement when he was immediately sprung upon and pinned to the ground. Valkyr’s powerful arms pinned his wrists down as her claws melted holes into the metal flooring beneath them. Her acrid breath washed over Rhino in a jet of steam as she panted, wrapping her legs around Rhino’s thighs, keeping him securely to the ground. Rhino felt his fire rise, heady and wet in his gut. He struggled, trying to break his arms free, but Valkyr had him nailed to the floor.

Valkyr released her grip, only to suddenly flip over backwards, bringing Rhino along in a limp wave and slamming him against the floor face first. His legs fell afterwards as she pinned him from behind, grabbing both of Rhino’s hands and pulling them behind his back. A cackle escaped her as she pulled on his arms, straining his sockets briefly before she let go once more, eagerly applying her next move with intensity.

A hand came violently down on Rhino’s left ass cheek with a clap, ripping a staggered, surprised groan out of him. Valkyr’s own breath hitched as she grabbed both of his cheeks in a needy hold, squeezing and rubbing as her breaths reached a fever pitch. Rhino’s blood buzzed in his head as Valkyr broke down the rage that had built inside him into a weak, meaning arousal, his hands clenching around anything he could hold onto as she worked her fingers into his giving backside.

One of her hands slipped behind his cod piece and yanked off the posterior section with a single wrench, now fully exposing his rear. Rhino squirmed as Valkyr cupped her hand over his puckered exit, rubbing her palm in circles against the rim. Rhino’s legs contracted, and his toes curled. He slammed a fist into the floor, denting it. His other hand went to cover his face futilely as a high gasp escaped him. He squealed as she pressed firmly into his anus, digging her thumb knuckle barely past the rim as Rhino arched his back and shuddered. He could hear Valkyr giggle for the first time, her hand retreating.

Rhino looked back, needy, but was flipped over quickly by the ankles. Valkyr stood over him, radiating warmth. She quickly tore off the front half of Rhino’s codpiece, exposing him fully now. His member twitched and dripped, already close, and his balls were tight against him.

Valkyr pushed Rhino’s legs over and forward, bending him at the waist. His feet hung over his head as Valkyr pressed against his lower back to support him, releasing his ankles, and letting her hands run wild. Rhino moaned, his voice cracking and shuddering as Valkyr slipped a finger into his anus and ran her other hand over his balls, gently squeezing them. Rhino’s hands went to his head as he tried to shield himself from Valkyr’s gaze, her eyes now locked with his as she dominated his backside and elicited embarrassment from his core. Rhino’s fragile face of bravado broke down as he yelled, Valkyr working another finger into him and pumping his ass.

Rhino shook as a spurt launched from his shaking member, drawing out a squeal. Valkyr took quickly to his asshole with both hands, tickling his rim and pumping his hole as he melted under her knowing ministrations. Rhino whined, and his cock shuddered as he came, releasing thick lines of white over his chest and face with each pump of Valkyr’s fingers.

Valkyr dropped Rhino and stood up, admiring her work. Rhino laid there, shivering, and gasping and covered in his own release. His legs twitched as his spunk pooled on his chest and ran down his sides in thick rivulets. Valkyr let out a long, hissing breath, her own needs yet unattended to, but there was still more to do to Rhino before that.

Valkyr hoisted Rhino up by the armpits, dragging him further into the storage room. She found a set of crates just the right size, sitting Rhino atop one. He sunk back, his head lolling about as the swamp of steaming heat in his gut paralyzing him. Valkyr watched his member, still at half-mast, twitch and leak. Rhino briefly locked eyes with her, quickly turning away in embarrassment at his fully exposed shame.

Valkyr slowly sunk to her knees in front of him, placing her palms on the inside of his thighs, running them in gentle circles. Rhino tried to close his legs to hide himself, but Valkyr’s hands pulled them back apart easily. She snaked one hand to the base of his shaft, wrapping her index finger and thumb around him as his hips bucked and he shook. Lightning crackled under his skin as she dragged her fingers slowly up the length of his member, squeezing out a few drops from the dark red tip. Rhino’s breath hitched, and he shuddered as Valkyr took her other hand to fondle his heavy balls, heating and lightly squeezing them. His penis swelled, coming back to full length, and twitching in excitement. Valkyr’s hands trailed back up to the tip before she retreated, a sticky strand connecting the two before it broke.

Valkyr rose and turned around, widening her stance, and placing her hands on her hips. Rhino’s gaze snapped to her backside immediately as she flexed, showing off her firm cheeks and making them bounce slightly. A jolt ran through his cock when Valkyr slapped her back, sending ripples through her ass. She took both her hands and grabbed two great handfuls of her rear, squeezing the skin through the gaps between her fingers and parting her flesh. Rhino dumbly stared at the sopping wet entrance just below her anus. A long river of her arousal leaked down her thigh and onto the floor. Valkyr looked back, beginning to slowly gyrate her hips, watching Rhino’s head track her posterior with total focus. She took two fingers and separate the curtains of her sex, letting loose more streams to run down her legs. A heady smell hit Rhino like a truck, and he swallowed hard, trembling as Valkyr straightened out, squeezing her rump and sighing. She slunk backwards, closing in on Rhino’s twitching cock. She stopped just short, placing her hands on his quaking knees, steadying them.

Valkyr let out a little cackle as she waved her ass just an inch in front of Rhino’s member, his hips desperately pumping as he moaned. Her heat radiated from her labia as she shook and humped the air between them, only threatening to smother Rhino’s own leaking rod. She wiggled her hips, teasing him incessantly. Rhino watched her flesh jiggle, imagining plunging into her with the force of a rocket. He wanted to rise and pin her to the floor, just as she had, and make her scr-

Rhino made a strangled noise as Valkyr sat down on his lap, sandwiching his drooling member between his stomach and her ass. She slid forward and back, jerking him off as he sputtered and babbled, his voice cracking. She pressed her aching vulva along his shaft, gripping his skin and sending wet pinpricks of pleasure rocketing through his body. She panted and worked his dick until she felt Rhino start spasming underneath her, his legs jittering and his hips bucking his cock through her slick lips. His voice lost all semblance of control as he whined and moaned, his breaths fast and shallow.

His fists tore gouges out of the crate underneath him as the second orgasm tore through him like wildfire. Valkyr slid down to the base of his shaft, Rhino’s head peeking out from between her cheeks as it unleashed another torrent of cum, once again coating his midsection with his wanton release. He shook with uncontrolled pleasure, sagging down into the box. His dick sputtered one last shot, wilting under Valkyr, spent.

Valkyr cooed, wiggling her behind and making Rhino’s member flop. She hummed, standing up and exposing her cum-riddled cheeks. Rhino’s release crawled down her curves, leaving smears everywhere. Valkyr took a hand and wiped it across both cheeks, taking with it a handful of the thick, milky, white fluid. She examined it, letting it stick between her fingers and make a web. She eventually flicked it off her hand, the release hitting the floor with a wet slap. Valkyr turned back, watching Rhino struggle to prop himself up on his elbows. His chest heaved with the effort of catching his breath.

Rhino looked up to Valkyr, watching her examine him up and down, her gaze resting on his flaccid penis. He could see her lust smoldering in her gaze and covered himself as best he could. The two previous orgasms had ruined his stoic demeanor and brought out the weak, mewling side of himself, putty in Valkyr’s hold.

Valkyr locked her gaze with Rhino and placed a hand on the blocky device on her opposite forearm. A port opened and dispensed a thick wire into her hand, and she ripped out a long section, twirling it around in her fingers. Sauntering toward Rhino, she kneeled and set to work binding his ankles to latches on the crate he sat on. She pushed him back to lay spread out on the crate, his legs now taut against the metal box. Rhino’s already hazy vision darkened as Valkyr climbed atop him, crawling over his supine form. She stretched over him and tied his wrists to the crate as well, pulling the lines taut and fully restraining him. Rhino sight was taken up by Valkyr’s hot, dripping mound. Drops splashed on his face, and the scent of her arousal wafted over him, reawakening Rhino’s libido and forcing his erection to stand straight once more.

Valkyr crawled back down Rhino’s body, stopping to come face to face with her toy. She splayed her hands across his chest and cooed, arching her back and letting Rhino’s cock brush against her belly. He shuddered and pulled on his restraints, his whole body tightening up. Valkyr giggled and lifted herself from Rhino’s hulking frame, turning around and lying supine, her chest to his back. She aligned herself with Rhino, cooing in his ear as she pressed her cheek against his, clasping her hands behind his neck. Using Rhino as support, she wiggled her hips and let her thighs touch Rhino’s rod, her supple flesh squishing around his manhood as his heart fluttered.

Valkyr loosed a heady groan as she closed her legs, squeezing Rhino’s shaft and forcing a squeak from him. She undulated like a serpent, fucking him with her thighs and making him lose his composure. Rhino melted into a blubbering mess as Valkyr purred in his mind, telling him everything she would do to him for getting her worked up, threats of how she would claim him and make him hers. Images flashed through his head of mindless sex and torturous teasing, and Rhino felt blood rush into his head from the thought of it all, dizzying him.

Valkyr clenched her thighs, squeezing Rhino as she dragged herself off him. She was sopping wet, both their fluids sticking her crotch. She sat up and turned back around, crouching and reaching her hands up to grab a pipe running across the ceiling with both hands. Valkyr positioned her feet on either side of Rhino’s waist, placing her sex just above Rhino’s pulsing erection. She watched Rhino squirm as she dropped closer, ghosting the tip of his cock, and eliciting another stuttering gasp.

Valkyr gently sunk, her lips parting slightly and encompassing the tip of Rhino’s member. The pressure inside her threatened to send Rhino into a downward spiral as he struggled not to explode, feeling the heavy spring in his gut tightening already. She wiggled her hips, taking in just a little more of him inside her, barely getting past the head as Rhino choked and cried out.

Rhino yelled as he released for the third time, letting cum stream into Valkyr as he shook and shuddered. Valkyr stood quickly, freeing his head, and allowing semen to paint her thighs and labia in his pleasure. Shock waves rippled through Rhino as he jerked and whimpered.

Rhino’s inhuman stamina kicked in, forcing his little soldier to stay at attention even as his orgasm drained out of him. Valkyr, noticing his readiness and sick of waiting for her own real fun to begin, swallowed half of Rhino’s cock inside her in a single harsh plunge. She growled hungrily, rocking her hips, and pushing Rhino deeper inside her, his twitching dick enveloped in the tight, dark, hot recesses of her sex. Engulfed in her wet heat, Rhino bucked his hips into Valkyr’s, bringing her down to the base of his cock in a sloppy kiss. Valkyr huffed, pulling herself up Rhino’s length and scraping her tunnel, sending shivers up her spine. Rhino groaned, keeping his cool more easily now that he had came so many times. He watched as Valkyr rode him, squatting down onto him and producing a wet clap as she fucked him. Her slit held Rhino’s cock, dragging over his skin, and sending waves crashing through him with every bounce.

As Valkyr pounded Rhino into the metal box, the pipe she held onto groaned and popped a rivet. Valkyr continued unabated, though, her frantic motions shaking the pipe. It came loose in a jet of steam, and Valkyr fell back on Rhino, her breaths heavy and raspy. She pressed her chest to Rhino’s, arched her back, and took Rhino’s face in her hands, incoherently rambling in his head the many ways she would break him as she continued their animalistic mating. Valkyr whined Rhino’s name and foul words as she buried Rhino into her, quickening the pace. Rhino lay trapped under her, struggling to keep his roaring inferno buried, a coming orgasm he felt would tear him apart. His stomach tightened as he felt his balls clench and send his next load up through his sore cock, barely restrained by sheer force of willpower.

A clicking sound tore Rhino out of his focus. Valkyr’s helmet shuddered, steam hissed from exhaust ports, and a seam slid open, splitting the lower half of her face open into three moving parts. Valkyr opened her mouth, exposing the pink flesh inside and the rows of serrated teeth lining her alien jaws. Two slender tongues snaked out, and she drooled all over Rhino as she moved to Rhino’s neck. She sucked the tender, flushed skin into her mouth, lovingly biting him and sending Rhino screaming over the edge.

Cum filled Valkyr as she howled, her unfiltered voice demonic and fierce. Rhino spasmed and his vision went black as Valkyr gave Rhino a vicious hickey, still pumping her tunnel around Rhino. Cum splashed out of her as she was filled to the brim in his virility, screaming her lover’s name. She took Rhino’s face in her hands and forced him into a one-sided kiss, running her tongues into every nook and cranny of his faceplate. She purred, clicking her mandibles and hugging Rhino as she came down from her sexual high. Rhino went flaccid in her weakening hold, a flood of semen flowing out onto his crotch, steaming hot. The smell of sex wafted over the two as Valkyr stretched languidly and groaned, nuzzling into Rhino’s neck, and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Rhino laid there for awhile, trapped by his bonds and Valkyr’s weight. She breathed sweet nothings into his ear in her true voice, guttural and throaty. She traced the contours of Rhino’s chest with a claw, finding every battle-scar he had won in his time. She pointed out every little detail, giggling as Rhino flushed in embarrassment. Her attention on Rhino made him feel little and vulnerable, but she warmed his insides like that fire he feared.

Eventually, Valkyr hopped off the crate and untied Rhino. When he got up, his quivering legs barely supporting him, she gave him a mighty slap on the rear, making him jump and gasp. He exited the room after grabbing his ruined codpiece, Valkyr tailing him, and he felt her eyes locked onto his bare behind the whole way back to extraction.

Valkyr unlocked the door and it slid open, nudging Rhino through. The two remaining extraction vehicles awaited, and as Rhino climbed into his, Valkyr pushed a communication card into his hand, waving silently as the door slid closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up continuing this if no one hates it, but it'll probably be awhile. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
